


Prom

by Zobieeeee



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Ackley bridge - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobieeeee/pseuds/Zobieeeee
Summary: Prom night was finally here, but was it going to be everything Naveed had hoped for?





	Prom

Naveed was sat in the school canteen at lunch time, pushing his food around with his fork while Riz talked away to him, though he want completely listening.

'Naveed? You alive mate?' Riz said.

Naveed looked up at him, coming back round. 'Yeah, sorry, kinda zoned out there didn't it' He chuckled.

Riz laughed 'I was just saying, what are you and Cory doing about prom? Are you going together? Or what? You are aware it's tomorrow right? You need to sort your shit out.' 

Cory and Naveed had been together now for a few months, but not everyone in the school knew. It was pretty much only Riz, Nasreen, Sam, Missy and Jordan that really knew, so going to prom together as a couple, in front of the whole school made Naveed feel a bit sick. Sure everyone knew he was gay, but no one knew about Cory, he was worried that Cory wouldn't want to go through with it. 

Plus the fact that he'd have a massive target on his back once all the girls found out that the fittest boy at school was his boyfriend.

'I honestly don't know, I mean it depends on what Cory wants to do I guess.' Naveed shrugged.

As if on cue, Cory came strutting through the canteen, dropping down into the seat next to Naveed, lightly squeezing his leg as he did so, causing Naveed to blush uncontrollably. 

'Alright guys, what did I miss?' He smiled.

Riz smiled at the couple, 'Are you and Nav going to prom together?' 

Cory looked at both Riz and Naveed, who both starred back at him.

'We don't have to if you don't want to Cory, bloody hell.' Naveed chuckled. 

'No its not that, I mean I'd love to. Are you ready for people to know about us?' Cory questioned.

Naveed shrugged, pushing his food around again. 'I mean, people already know I'm gay, it's whether you're ready.'

Cory let out a long sigh, massaging his temples.

Naveed placed his hand on Cory's leg, squeezing it reassuringly.

'You know what, yeah, I think we should. Fuck what anyone else thinks, means I can dance with this gorgeous man' Cory said, winking at Naveed, causing him to blush.

Riz laughed at them both again, 'Christ get a room you two'

'Never know, might do after prom.' Cory joked again, earning him a nudge from his slightly embarrassed boyfriend. 

*The night of prom at Nasreens house*

Naveed, Nasreen, Sam and Missy were all getting ready for prom. 

Nas and Missy both had their dresses on, Nas in a long blue dress with her long hair in curls, Missy in a short leopard print dress and her signature top knot, Sam in a white dress shirt and black trousers, and Naveed in a dark grey suit with a dark purple tie, of which he was meticulously fiddling with.

Everything had to be perfect. Tonight was the first time him and Cory would go out together surrounded by their classmates.

To say Naveed was a little nervous would be an understatement. He was practically pacing back and forth to calm his nerves.

'Naveed, for christ sake will you calm down!' Nas scolded, pulling him out of his trance.

He groaned and sat down onto the sofa with a thud and buried his head in his hands. 'Why am I so nervous?'

Nas sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 'Maybe because you're about to make your relationship public. Are you sure you're ready?'

'I'm more than ready. It's just....' Naveed paused, 'I'm scared Cory is gonna bottle it and not show.' 

'He wouldn't do that Nav,' Missy said joining him and Nas on the sofa, 'just wait and see, I'm sure he'll come in, sweep you off your feet, slow dance with you and everything.'

Naveed laughed, 'This is Cory we're talking about here.'

'Yeah, his idea of romance is going down to the rec with a bottle of cider for a crafty grope.' Sam chimed in.

They all laughed, because they knew she was right. Cory wasn't exactly well versed in romance, Naveed was the first person he'd ever been in a relationship with so everything was a learning curve.

'Never know though, stranger things have happened.' Naveed grinned, holding onto a glimmer of hope that Cory would be there and hadn't changed his mind last second.

They all laughed, and finished getting ready to leave. 

There was a loud noise coming from outside, that almost sounded like a car horn. 

Naveed, Nas, Missy and Sam all went outside to investigate. And there in the alley was a stretch limo waiting for them.

Riz climbed out of one of the doors, 'Come on you lot, stop gorping and get in!' 

With that, they all climbed into the limo and made their way to school.

*At the Prom*

As the group filed into the school hall, they all starred in amazement at how incredible the decorations looked. The hall was completely decked out with a 'Greatest Showman' theme. You wouldn't have known that it was the same hall where they had sat their exams a few days prior.

They could see other classmates dancing, taking pictures, all just genuinely enjoying the night. It was everything they all could have imagined.

'Wow....scrubs up alright in here.' Riz joked.

With that, Nas, Missy and Sam left the boys, running to the dance floor.

Naveed scanned the room looking for Cory, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was still on his way.

'Riz, do you know when Cory's gonna get here?' He asked

Riz shrugged, 'Don't know mate, he'll turn up don't worry. C'mon, let's go get a drink.'

Naveed nodded and followed Riz over to the refreshments table, both grabbing a drink each, sitting at one of the tables near the dance floor and waited for Cory to show up.

*One hour later*

Naveed was still sat at the same table, Riz had abandoned him to dance with Nas, Missy and Sam, who were still on the dance floor together, and Cory was still nowhere to be seen.

Naveed sat back in his chair, loosening his tie. He couldn't believe Cory had stood him up.

His heart felt like it had been crushed into a million pieces, and tears were brimming in his eyes. He let out a long sigh, got up and walked out of the hall.

He walked through the empty corridors, the sound of the music getting quieter and quieter.

Tonight was suppose to be the best night of Naveed's high-school life, and it was turning into a nightmare. His own boyfriend had bailed on him and didn't even call or text him. He hadn't heard from him all day.

Maybe he was having second thoughts about everything. Maybe Cory just wasn't ready for everyone to know about him and Naveed.

Naveed made his was to the boys toilets, slamming the door behind him. Walking over to one of the sinks, he splashed water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed.

'Best night of our lives my fucking arse.' He mumbled to himself. 

'Nav?' A voice said from one of the cubicles behind him, causing Naveed to jump.

'Who is it?' 

The door creaked open slowly, and out walked a very sheepish looking Cory Wilson. He was wearing a dark suit that perfectly hugged his body, which made Naveed's heart skip a beat. He looked as though he'd been....crying.

'Cory?' Naveed said, almost not believing that Cory was actually their. 'Oh my God, Cory, what wrong? What happened?'

Naveed threw his arms around Cory and pulled him close. Cory wrapped his arms around Naveed and buried his face into his shoulder, tears falling down his face.

'It's OK, what happened?' Naveed asked, gently rubbing Cory's back. 

Cory pulled away enough so he could look into Naveed's eyes.

'I'm scared.' He whispered.

'It's OK, don't have to go in there, we can just go home, yeah? Get in bed, binge watch something on Netflix, it'll all be OK.' Naveed said calmly, hoping to sooth his boyfriend.

Cory took a deep breathe, 'But I said we'd go to prom together.'

'We're here aren't we?' Naveed joked.

'It's not the same though,' Cory said, 'I want to go in there, dance with you, show everyone that you're mine.....' He paused.

'Then what's stopping you?' Naveed questioned.

Letting out another sigh, Cory rested his hands on Naveed's waist, tracing circles on them with his thumbs.

'I don't know. I walked in with all the confidence in the world, and then the thought of everyone starring, what they'd say, I panicked. I've been in here for like 30 minutes.' Cory managed to say, trying to hold back tears.

'Was wondering where you were....I thought you stood me up.' Naveed mumbled.

Cory looked at him and his face fall. 'Oh God, Nav I'm so sorry! I'd never do that to you!' 

'Why didn't you at least tell me you were here?' Naveed spat, 'I've been sat on my own in there for an hour, watching everyone else enjoy the night waiting for you.' 

Tears were threatening to leave Naveed's eyes now.

Cory looked at him, the hurt on Naveed's face was crushing him. He looked at the floor, 'I'm sorry Nav.' He whispered.

Naveed let out another sigh, placing his arms around Cory's neck pulling him close, their foreheads touching, 'It's OK, I'm sorry for shouting, just wanted tonight to be special.' 

They stood there for a few moments, the faint sound of the music coming from the hall was all that could be heard. Cory rubbed Naveed's back soothingly.

They pulled apart slightly, looking into each others eyes. 

'I love you, Nav.' Cory said softly. 

Naveed smiled, 'I love you too Cory.' 

They both smiled and gently pressed their lips together into a soft kiss.

The faint music in the distance changed to a slower, more mellow song. Cory broke the kiss and grabbed Naveed's hand, pulling him out of throughout bathroom.

'Cory, what are you doing?' 

'Making tonight special, I might have missed most of prom, but I'm not missing my chance to slow dance with MY boyfriend.' Cory said.

Butterflies started fluttering in Naveed's stomach. This was exactly what he wanted, what he'd waited all night for.

They reached the door to the hall and stopped for a second.

Naveed squeezed Cory's hand, 'Ready?' 

'Ready as I'll ever be.' Cory smiled nervously.

With that, they walked through the doors hand in hand making their way to the dance floor.

They found a space on the dance floor, close to the rest of their friends luckily. Cory wrapped his arms around Naveed's waist once more, and Naveed's arms around Cory's neck, pulling one another close. They gently swayed to the music.

There was no denying that people were starring, some even whispering. It started to make Cory nervous, he started to look around the room frantically. 

'Cory.' Naveed said, making Cory focus on him, and only him. 'Stop panicking, everything is fine, just relax.' He smiled at Cory, reaching one hand up into Cory's hair, pulling him close so their foreheads were touching again.

'You're amazing Nav.' Cory whispered.

Naveed chuckled, 'I know, I tried.' 

He winked at Cory, and Cory just chuckled at him.

'I love you Nav, so much.'

'I love you too.' 

They looked into each others eyes. Everything as perfect. It felt like they were the only 2 people in the room, no one else around them mattered. 

They closed the gap between their lips and shared a passionate kiss, still swaying in time to the music playing in the background, holding each other closely.

As the song ended, they break the kiss and looked at each other again, smiling. 

'You're cute.' Cory winked at Naveed.

Naveed blushed, pulling Cory in for another quick peck, before being rudely interrupted by someone throwing their arms around the couple.

Both Naveed and Cory jumped, and looked at who had grabbed them, seeing none other then Riz smiling at the pair. 

'Didn't I tell you two to get a room!' He joked.

'Shut up man!' Cory joked back, grabbing Riz and getting him into a playful headlock.

Naveed watched as his best friend and boyfriend joked. 

It really was a perfect end to a perfect night.


End file.
